Pokemon YinWhite
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: One teen, Jeff. His friends. Team Plasma. Two powerful, ancient pokemon. One destiny... and one Troll of an Alpha pokemon. What does this equal? Pokemon YinWhite. Loosely based on White, T for Very Mild Blood, Min. Lang. Mild one sided BelxPC SkylaXPC.


Pokemon YinWhite

A Pokemon White Fanfiction

by

PimpedOutToast

Chapter 1

Welcome to Unnova

Moments earlier, Professor Juniper had brought over a gift-wrapped box to the house of Jeffery, or "Jeff" as his friends called him.

One of those friends, Cheren, was with him in his room right now, having just arrived.

"Jeff! I heard from professor Juniper that we can have a Pokemon. Is this true?"

Jeff sighed. "Yes, Cheren, but we have to wait for Bianca."

Cheren cursed silently under his breath. "That Bianca... what's keeping her?"

The person in question burst into the room at that moment.

"Ohh~ Am I late again?Sorry!"

Cheren furrowed his brow. "Bianca...I've known you for ten years, but you still have no sense of time... seriously..."

"Now, now, calm down, Cheren. You know how high up in the clouds Bianca likes to keep her head."

"W-wha! My head can't go that high! I'm not that tall!"

Cheren and Jeff sighed.

Classic Bianca.

"Today's the day we get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper!" Explained Cheren.

"I know! Sorry, Jeffy! Sorry Cheren!"

She'd coined that nickname for him long ago, and it stuck to this day.

"It's fine." said Jeff.

She walked over to him.

"So, where are the Pokemon?"

"In that box." Jeff said, nodding to the colorfully wrapped box on his dresser.

Cheren was about to say something, but Bianca interrupted.

"They were delivered to Jeffy's house so he gets first pick!"

"Naturally." Cheren said, pushing up his glasses.

He walked over to Jeff as well.

"The Pokemon are waiting for us inside that box," Cheren said. "Okay Jeff, you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the Pokemon right now!"

Jeff walked over and opened the box.

A note was on the box. It read:

_I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon!_

_- Professor Juniper._

Inside were three pokeballs.

The young man reached in and took the one that contained Tepig.

"Okay, I'll take this Pokemon!" Bianca ran over and grabbed a pokeball. "That one's yours, Cheren!"

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon?"

"Hey you two! Professor Juniper said to settle the choices _politely_." Jeff intervened.

This was normal for him; Bianca was an airhead and Cheren was a brainiac. He was the middle ground, so he had to keep these two from getting into petty arguments.

"Oh never mind, I wanted Oshawott from the start anyway."

Jeff exhaled in relief.

They went away from the box and turned to each other.

"Everyone's chosen a Pokemon, so that's that!" Exclaimed Bianca. Then a light bulb flickered on over her head. "Oh! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"What? In my room?"  
>"Honestly Bianca..." sighed Cheren. "Even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have battles in people's bedrooms."<p>

Bianca waved him off. "Don't be a worrywart! They're still weak like you said! We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger! It's settled Jeffy! Get ready for a battle!"

"Wait wait-!"

She sent out a Snivy.

Jeff sighed and called out his Tepig.

Despite Bianca's best tries, she lost out.

However, Jeff felt the real loser was him; his room was in shambles.

He was glad that his expensive electronics weren't busted, but his room was still a mess.

"Wow! Jeffy, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell!" exclaimed Bianca, oblivious to the destruction their little battle had caused.

Cheren coughed. "Uh... Bianca, would you take a look around?"

She then notcied the state of Jeff's room.

"Wh-woah what happened?"

"Two Pokemon just battled it out in my room! What do you think happened?" Jeff exclaimed with his eye twitching. He wasn't exactly angry per-say, more freaking out about what his _mom _would do if she saw this.

"Wow! Pokemone are amazing! Soo little but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokemon!" She noticed she was in the wrong. "Oh... S-sorry about your room Jeffy..."

Cheren sighed and walked over to her. "You... are completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore you Pokemon for you."

He pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed it on the Snivy.

"Jeff's Pokemon needs to be fixed up too," he said as he turned to Tepig and sprayed it with the same potion.

"Thanks, Cheren."

Bianca moved so she was paralell to the two guys.

"Hey! Why don't you battle too, Cheren? With all you know, I'm sure you could battle without turning the room into a disaster!"

Cheren faked realization. "I believe you're right! It'll be no problem for me to keep this room from getting any messier."

Jeff groaned.

"Besides, it's not fair if only you two get to have fun battling!"

Cheren put some distance between he and Jeff.

"Alright, you're going to be my first opponent... in a Pokemon battle."

He called out his Pokemon. "Let's see what you can do, Oshawott!"

Jeff looked to Tepig. "You ready, little guy?"

The Pokemon nodded in response.

Thankfullly the Pokemon didn't know any water moves, so Tepig was able to get the leg up and win.

"I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have..." Cheren trailed off before continuing. "...I'm a trainer. But first, we should apologize to your mother about this mess."

"Oh! I-I'd better come too!" Bianca followed Cheren down the stairs.

Jeff sighed and followed the two.

"...very sorry about the trouble ma'am.," Cheren appologized.

"Well... um... we can clean up..." suggested Bianca.

Jeff's mother let out a light laugh. "Cleaning up? Never mind, I'll take care of it. Shouldn't you be on your way to meet professor Juniper?"

"Yes! Thank you, please excuse us." Cheren turned to Bianca. "Let's go thank Professor Juniper."

He looked over to Jeff, who had just come down the stairs.

"I'll be waiting in front of the Research Lab."

Bianca realized something. "Oh! I gotta go home first!"

She turned to Jeff's mother. "Thanks for having us over!"

The two left the house and Jeff walked over to his mother, prepared to receive the lecture his friends were saved.

Instead, his mother simply smiled. "My, my, Pokemon battles sure are lively, aren't they? I could here the pokemon's cries down here!"

She seemed to be remembering something fondly. "Ah, that reminds me of _my _first Pokemon battle. Oh and you know, after a battle, you need to rest your Pokemon."

Jeff nodded.

"Oh, if you're going out, don't forget your Cross-Tranciever!" She handed him a watch-like device and he strapped it on his wrist.

"You're going to thank the professor too, right? Better get going,!"

"Yeah! Thanks, mom! Later!" Jeff ran out of the house.

He headed up and met Cheren.

"I'm sorry, but could you go to Bianca's house? I'm sure she's spacing out or something."

"Okay, sure."

However, this wasn't the case at all.

"...o, No, No a thousand times NO!"

The door had been cracked, and after hearing that, Jeff stealthily entered and listened in. Her father didn't seem happy about something.

"But, I'm-!" Bianca started. "I'm a good trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"  
>So <em>that's <em>what this was about. Jeff knew that her father was very protective, and he'd even sensed the man starting to worry about her friendship with two boys as of late.

Bianca looked to be on the verge of tears, but when she noticed Jeff on her way to storm out of the house she said:

"O-oh! That was nothing! It's fine! I'll be waiting for you in front of the Lab, okay?"

"O...kay.." Jeff decided he'd have a word with her father.

"What nonsense is this? My Daughter, who knows nothing about the world, going on a journey with Pokemon?" He narrowed his eyes. "You. _You _were the one who told her to do this!"

"If that's what you want to believe, _sir _then fine! But The truth is that's what _Bianca _wants! With all due respect, _sir _I think you're overstepping your boundaries on this one! Don't think I don't know how you look at Cheren and I. You're just worried about your daughter loving something other than you! I may not look that bright, but I'm pretty perceptive, especially when it comes to my friends! And if you have the idea.. no.. the _nerve _to think I'd let _anything _happen to Bianca, then sir, you really don't know who your daughter hangs out with! She's old enough now for her to be able to leave the nest!"

"You brat!" Her father swung a punch at Jeff, who took it in stride.

"Keep hitting me. Take out all that anger you have pent up. If it'll make you feel better, then do it. I'll take a thousand beatings if it means Bianca can have what she wants, _sir_. Are you mad because of what I said? How the truth hurts? Or are you mad because same guy knows your daughter better than you do?" Jeff continued, rising again.

He stumbled as the older man hit him again.

"You're the cause of this rebellion! I knew it!"

"I want you to understand. Understand her wants. Understand it can't always be about you. I understand that, that's why we have such a bond. The truth is, if her life were in danger, I'd throw myself in the path of it without a second thought. That's what I think about Bianca, _sir_. That's why I'm here, now, letting you beat me up. You're putting the life she wants to live in danger, at risk of being destroyed."

"Fredrick, stop this!" Demanded his wife from across the room. "This is stupid! This young man has been friends with our daughter for ten long years! Never once in his presence has she been harmed! And you can't forget the time he protected her from that Pokemon that wandered into town!"

"Hillary..."

"Don't give me that, Fredrick! The boy is right, you've become overprotective of your daughter."

"..." The older man looked to the door. "I just don't want her to get hurt..."

He looked down at Jeff.

"I'll let her go... for now. However, she has to travel with you. I'm putting her safety in your hands, Jeffery. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't, sir."

Jeff made sure he still had all his teeth and left the house.

The man could throw a punch for sure.

He probably had some bruises...

He did, and his friends noticed them.

"Woah...what happened to you?" Cheren asked.

"Had a little 'discussion' with Bianca's father."

Before Bianca could voice any words of distaste, Jeff stopped her.

"We came to an agreement. You're free to travel, as long as you stick with me. That's the deal, take it or leave it, Bianca."

Her eyes lit up and she practically tackled Jeff.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Jeff blushed lightly. "Y-yeah...You're welcome."

Cheren coughed and Bianca released Jeff.

"If you'll excuse me, I think we should go meet the professor now."

"Yes! Of course!" Exclaimed Bianca.

Jeff just nodded and followed the two.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people!" Greeted the Professor. "Let me introduce myself again, my name is-"

"Professor Juniper? We know you name." Cheren interrupted.

Jeff elbowed him hard and raised an eyebrow as if to say "What are you doing?".

"Come now, Charen, this is not a time to take things lightly! Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality."

Jeff glared at Cheren and Juniper continued.

"That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence."

The three trainers called forth their Pokemon upon the Professor's request.

"I see... Well, this is unusual! Your Pokemon have been in battle before, yes?"

"Yeah, my Tepig more than any of the other ones." Said Jeff.

"No wonder they trust you so much already!" Exclaimed Juniper. "By the way, would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname?"

Jeff looked at his Tepig. "Cinder."

The pokmon seemed happy with the name.

Cheren decided nicknames were childish.

Bianca decided on the name Flippery.

The other two teens were surprised at the fact she _knew _that word, let alone what it meant to be able to link it to the pokemon's tail "flipper" as she said it did.

"Those are wonderful names! Now, as for why I gave you all Pokemon..."

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Interrupted Cheren again.

"I swear if you interrupt her again I'll hit you, " Jeff hissed.

Cheren ignored him.

"Pokedex?" asked Bianca, as out of the loop as ever.

"I'm astonished! Nice work Cheren. You've researched extensively haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning for everyone's sake."

"The pokedex is a high tech device that automatically records the Pokemon that you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokemon in the Unnova Region."

"This is my request; Jeff! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the pokedex, will you not?"

"Of course I will," answered Jeff.

"Okay! I mean... yes, Professor," Bianca corrected herself.

"Thank you very much," said Cheren. "Because of you I can become a Pokemon trainer, exactly as I've always wished."

"All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!" Replied Juniper.

She handed them the small devices.

"Next, I need to teach you how to catch a Pokemon. Please meet me at route 1, okay?"

The professor walked past them and left.

"...S-since the professor asked us, it's okay to go on an adventure... right? I can explore and find out what to do in life. I think I'd like that." Bianca said.

"Of course," said Cheren, adjusting his glasses. "We can travel however we want while we complete the pokedex. "

Jeff was the first to move.

As he opened the door Bianca called out to him.

"Heyy Jeff! Wait up!" She stopped when Jeff did.

"Mom?" He was puzzled that his mother was there waiting.

"Oh, there you are! What did the professor have to say?"

Bianca and Cheren pushed past Jeff.

"She wants us to complete the pokedex for her."

"She does? I can't believe it!" then his mother giggled. "Actually I can; she told me about it earlier. That's why I brought you three town maps! Take them with you!"

She distributed the items and the three friends put the maps away.

Jeff's mom sighed. "As for your room- or what's left of it- No need to worry, I'll take care of it, Jeff."

"Thanks mom!"

"Ah Pokemon, they're so cute, but they have the power to destroy a bedroom... They really are something... With Pokemon like that at your side, you'll be safe wherever you go! Have a great trip!"

Jeff's mom walked off.

"Shall we head to Route 1? The professor's waiting." Cheren suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Jeff agreed.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Bianca urged.

The three walked over to the edge of town.

"Hey, if we're all starting a journey together, let's all take our first step at the same time!" exclaimed Bianca.

Jeff thought it was kind of silly, but it would be nice to have something to remember about this day... his last day as just some kid in a backwater town.

"Alright, let's do it!"

"One..." Cheren started.

"Two..." continued Bianca.

"Three!" The group all stepped forward onto Route 1 in unison.

"Ohhh I wonder what will happen! This is soooo exciting!" exclaimed Bianca, jumping with glee.

"Come on, the professor's waiting!" urged Cheren.

The three walked over to Juniper.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, professor," Apologized Cheren.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll explain." The pokedex's pages update whenever you see a Pokemon. Moreover, it's set up so you obtain even more information when you catch one! To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokemon."

She entered the grass and a wild Patrat appeared. She sent out a Minccino and weakened the Pokemon before catching it in a pokeball.

After a verbal recap, she gave each of them five pokeballs.

"I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town!"

She walked off further into the Route.

"She forgot to mention wild Pokemon jump out in tall grass," Cheren explained. "I'm heading to Accumula Town too."

"I wanna go too," said Bianca.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Jeff agreed.

"Hey I thought of something fun!"

"We need to get going! The Professor's waiting on us!" exclaimed Cheren.

"Would you just listen a sec! Seriously! Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokemon? The person with the most Pokemon, including the one you received from the Professor when you get to the end wins! "

"That sounds like fun. Alright, let's do it." Cheren agreed.

Jeff sighed. "Alright, I'm in."

He looked at Bianca. "Just don't run off too far and don't get in over your head, understand?"

"Okay, okay..."

The group split up and began the trek.

Jeff managed to catch the only two kinds of Pokemon he could find on that route, Patrat and Lillipup.

Neither of which really impressed him to be honest, but he didn't see the point in catching any duplicates, so he exited the route after training his team some; it was what he had, and even if they weren't diverse in type, that was fine.

He met up with the other two and Bianca rushed over to him.

"How about it, Jeff? Do you want to see who has the most?"

"I have three," Jeff said.

"Wow, three? That's awsome! Are you excited to have that many Pokemon with you?"

Before he could answer, Cheren piped up. "I'm going on ahead. The professor's waiting!"

Suddenly Jeff's Xtranciever went off.

"Hello?"

"Hello! How is everybody doing?"

It was Juniper.

"You and your Pokemon are getting along great now, right? Right now I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center. I'd like to show you all around, so hurry on over, everyone!"

She hung up.

"Well, I'm going on ahead," informed Cheren.

"Come on, let's go!" said Bianca, grabbing Jeff's wrist and pulling him along.

"Hey!"

Juniper went on to explain the services a Pokemon Center provided

Jeff had his team healed at the center, something he liked.

Her last instruction was to meet an inventor named Fennel in Striaton City.

After Bianca and Jeff stocked up on items, they left the building.

They noticed some excitement in the main Plaza and then saw Cheren.

"Jeff, Bianca, come over here, quick."

The men were lined up in strange clothing.

Suddenly, a man in even _stranger _clothing walked out through the line.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation."

A wave of confusion spread over the gathered crowd.

"I'm sure most of you believe that humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth?"

"Have you ever considered that we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of the trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence there's no truth to what I'm saying?"

Fear spread over the crowd.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from us humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from which we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility to these beings called Pokemon? What could it be?"

Speculation overtook the crowd this time.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and _only _then, will humans and Pokemon be true equals! Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appriciate your attention."  
>The crowd disssaptaed..except for one man with green hair, who approached Jeff.<p>

"Your Pokemon...Just now it was saying..."

"Slow down. You talk too fast." Instructed Cheren. "And what's this about Pokemon talking...? It's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they're talking." Said the man gently before frowning. "Oh... you three cant' hear it either...How sad. My name is N."

"My name is Cheren. This guy's Jeff and the girl is Bianca. We were asked to complete the pokedex, and just left on a journey. _My _main goal is to become champion, though."

"The pokedex, eh? So... you're going to confine many Pokemon to pokeballs. I'm a trainer too... but I can't help wondering... Are Pokemon really happy that way? Well, Jeff, is it? Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!"

A Purrlion slinked out from behind N.

Jeff sent out Cinder.

After a few ember attacks the cat Pokemon fainted.

"...as long as Pokemon are confined in pokeballs... Pokemon will never become perfect beings...I have to change the world for Pokemon.. because they're my friends."

N walked off, carrying his Pokemon in his arms.

"Huh, strange guy," said Cheren. "I'm not going to worry about it. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out! Listen, I"m going on ahead. I want to battle the gym leader in the next city."

With that, Cheren was off.

Jeff decided to deposit the two Pokemon other than Tepig in the computer; normal types didn't fare well against anything in particular, so he was hoping to catch some good elemental types along the way to the next town.

The two headed north and out onto route two.

Suddenly, Jeff's Xtransciever went off.

It was his mother.

"Jeff?"

"Mom, what is it?"

"How are things?"

He explained the events in the last town.

"I see. So are you and your Pokemon getting along on your journey so far? I needed to talk to you so I called. But I'm going to hang up the Transciever now."  
>She did so, confusing Jeff...for a moment.<p>

"Jeff?"

The boy and his friend turned around.

"What are you doing here, mom?"

"I finally caught up with you and look how far you've come! Professor Juniper said you were probably already headed for Striaton by now. I have another present for you; Jeff try these on!"

The woman handed jeff a shoebox.

Inside were a pair of the latest Running Shoes.

He took off his sneakers and replaced them with the shoes.

After jogging in place for a second to get used to the feel, he thanked his mother.

"Enjoy your trip!"

With that, she walked off.

Jeff and Bianca continued.

Eventually they ran into a Purrlion, the Pokemon N had used.

Jeff jumped at the chance to add it to his team.

He managed to catch it, and named it Thii.

Along the way Bianca caught a Lilipup.

After a couple of battles and some more walking they made it to the gates of Striaton.

However, Bianca challenged Jeff to a battle.

"Alright, but let's make the quick."

She sent out her Lillipup and he sent out Thii.

When it proved to difficult of Thii, he swapped to Cinder, who finished the job.

Next was her only other Pokemon, Flippery.

Cinder's ember attack put that one down.

"You _are _a tough cookie, Jeffy! I'm gonna make my team stronger so I don't lose anymore!"

"Good! That's something you should strive for as a trainer."

The two entered the city.

"Hey, let's find that friend of Professor Juniper's." Jeff suggested.

"Okay!"

After some wandering they located some place called the "Dreamyard".

They decided to search there next.

After a couple of uneventful battles, they met a girl who approached them.

"Hey, what were your first Pokemon?"

"Mine was Tepig," answered Jeff.

"I picked Snivy," replied Bianca.

"Then these should help! You," She handed a pokeball to Jeff, "Would get a bigger help from Pansage."

"And you," she handed a pokeball to Bianca, "should have Panpour."

"Thank you very much!" They said in unison.

The two decided to head back to the building next to the Pokemon Center, the Trainer's School.

'If Cheren's anywhere he'll be there.' Reasoned Jeff.

Sure enough, there he was.

"Hey Cheren, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Jeff, Bianca. Are you looking for the Gym Leader?"

"That is a good question, where is the gym leader?"

"He was here talking about Pokemon types not too long ago. Maybe you walked right past him?"

Neither of the other two friends could be sure; they'd never seen him.

"By the way, Jeff, will you have a battle with me? I want to test how important items are in battles."

"Okay, but is it alright to do it in the classroom?"

"Of course! This is a _trainer's _school. It's much more tolerant of Pokemon battles than your bedroom."

"Alright then..."

"Perfect. Let's see how effective my items are...Or maybe I should test how well I can battle _without _items...?"

Cheren started with Oshawott.

Jeff sent out Pansage.

The grass type gave the otter Pokemon the beat-down.

Next was a Purllion.

Jeff sent out Thii.

It became mostly a battle of Assist moves.

Thii won out in the end, however.

"So learning to use items is definitely important then..."

He reached into his bag.

"Here, Jeff, I'll give you these berries."

Cheren handed Jeff three of the berries.

Jeff thanked him and he and Bianca left, heading for the Pokemon center, then the gym.

They were met by a man with green hair.

"Are you the gym leader?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I am. You are...?"

"I'm Jeff and this is Bianca. We're Pokemon trainers."

"Right you want to challenge the gym. In that case.. what was the first Pokemon you chose?"

Was everyone going to ask them this?

Still, the two answered.

"I chose Tepig," was Jeff's answer.

"I picked Snivy!" Replied Bianca.

"I see... I think you need to prepare to face water and fire types, respectively of course. I'll be waiting for you inside." The man walked into the gym and the two teens swiftly followed.

There were three large buttons on the floor and a curtain with a fireball of sorts on it.

"I get it.. we pick the button that is strong against that curtain's type."

He turned to Bianca.

"Wait here until I finish, then you can have a go." Jeff instructed. "It's probably against the rules for you to go with me."

"Okay. Don't take too long!"

The battles preceding the final one were a breeze.

It turned out there were not one but _three _gym leaders, brothers.

"You see..."Began Cilian, the green haired man from earlier. "As for why the three of us are all here, erm..."

"Oh enough! Listen up!" said the red-haired trainer, Chili. "The three of us will decide whom you battle! It'll be based on the type of the first Pokemon you first chose!"

"That is indeed the case," added Cress, the boy with blue hair. "And it seems you chose the fire type."

He stepped forward and the other two stepped back.

"Which means my esteemed water-type Pokemon and I shall be your opponents!"

His first Pokemon was a Lillipup.

Jeff sent out Thii.

The cat beat out the dog using assist, although both sides used potions at one point.

Cress sent out a Panpour next, prompting Jeff to use his Pansage.

That Pokemon won it with Vine Whip.

Jeff was grateful that he'd received the Pokemon.

"Why, you're quite remarkable!" complimented the blue haired man. "It's the Pokemon league's rule so here, take this gym badge."

Cress handed Jeff the Trio Badge.

Gym badges are proof of a trainer's abilities," informed Cilian. If you have one badge, strong Pokemon, including ones that you get in trades, will obey you. We also want you to have this,""

He handed Jeff a CD.

"It contains Work-Up," explained Cilian. "TMs can be used as many times as you want."

After Jeff returned to the entrance he ushered Bianca onto the now-reset puzzles.

Unfortunately, she was a ditz.

Eventually she made her way to the gym leader and even managed a win.

Barely.

However, for her the win was worth celebration and she ran over and tackled Jeff again, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Yay! I won!"

"That's great! Come on, we should go to the Pokemon Center and heal our Pokemon." Jeff was blushing slightly from her embrace.

"Right!" She said.

The two left the gym and were greeted by a woman with long black hair and a labcoat.

"Hey there! I'm Fennel. Professor Juniper asked me to give you something. Please, follow me."

"Hang on! We have to go heal our Pokemon!"

"Alright, but please hurry."

The two teens ran off to the Pokemon center and returned soon after.

"You two are going to meet all the Pokemon in the Unnova region, right?" She said as they walked to a nearby building.

"Of course we are!" Said Bianca. "Right, Jeffy?"

"Right! It's the least we can do for Professor Juniper."

Then went upstairs in the building an noticed it was littered with advanced technology.

"So, like I said, I'm Fennel, and I'm a scientist, as you can see. The fact is, I'm researching trainers! Professor Juniper is my friend from College. She asked me to help you guys."

She reached into her lab coat pocket. "So! I'll give you something to help you guys! It's a Hidden Machine!" She handed the disk to Jeff.

"With that HM, you can teach your Pokemon the move cut, which will help remove dense brush that normal cutting tools can't! I'd like to ask you two a favor as well. There's a place called Dreamyard outside the city. I'd like some Dream Mist that a Pokemon named Munna gives off. With that, I'll be able to use Game Synch to collect the files of various trainers' adventures!"

The two thanked Fennel and headed north again.

Jeff taught Cut to Thii along the way.

They hacked down a bush and entered a hole in the wall, Thii staying by Jeff's side.

The two heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Bianca asked. "It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall!"

They entered the destroyed building and saw a small pink... thing.

It made a noise. "Muunn..."

It began floating off.

"Oh! Wait!" called out Bianca.

The two gave chase.

Then two of the people in uniforms that looked like the ones from earlier appeared.

"We found you, Munna!" said one.

The two took the pink pokemon's flanks and grabbed it.

"Come on! Come on! Make some dream mist!"

"...Mu!" cried the Pokemon.

"Huh? Who're you?" asked Bianca. "What are you doing?"

Jeff shoved her behind him.

"Are you talking to us? We're team Plasma." answered one of the goons. "We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans!"

"What are we doing?" asked the other, a woman. "The Pokemon Munna and Musharana emit a mysterious gas called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams! We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokemon. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts! "

The male grunt kicked the Munna.  
>"..Mu...Nnaa..."<p>

"Come on! Spit out the dream mist!"

"Hey!" callled out Jeff.

"You're kicking a Pokemon to make it emit dream mist? That's mean! You're trainers too, right?" Bianca objected.

"That's right, replied the woman. We're Pokemon trainers too. But we fight for a different reason. Unlike you two we're fighting for the freedom of Pokemon!"

"And setting Pokemon free means we win battles and take Pokemon by force."

"What kind of logic is that?" Asked Jeff.

"On that note, we're going to rescue your Pokemon from you!" declared the man.

"Jeffy!"

The man advanced and sent out a Patrat.

"Go get em' Thii!"

The cat jumped out to battle.

However, despite its best efforts, the Patrat's rage made it faint.

Jeff gently picked up the Pokemon and handed it to Bianca before calling out Pansage to finish the job.

The female grunt scoffed. "You weren't taking them seriously because they're kids? Get out of the way."

The female sent out a Purrlion and Jeff sent out Cinder who easily defeated the cat Pokemon.

"...I can't believe we lost!" growled the male grunt. "But we have to obtain the Dream Mist!"

He turned and kicked the Munna again. "Make with the Dream Mist!"

"Knock it off!" pleaded Bianca... before a blue blur shot past her and impacted the grunt.

Jeff had punched the grunt in the face and sent him reeling.

"How do YOU like it?"

Jeff grabbed the man's collar and was about to remove some of the grunt's teeth when the man from earlier, Ghetsis appeared.

"What are you two doing? "

After fearful chatter, the grunts ran off and Ghetsis vanished.

Jeff looked at his hand and noticed some blood splatters.

Good, he'd hurt the man.

Then another Pokemon came to join Munna.

"Shaaa..."

"...What was that just now?" Bianca asked. "That person named Ghetsis appeared all over the place... It wasn't real, right?"

"I saw it too, so you weren't hallucinating..."

"and that Pokemon..."

"Hey!" Fennel ran over to the two teens. "I couldn't wait so I ran right over!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw the newly arrived Pokemon. "Is that Musharana?"

The two Pokemon ran off, leaving something on the ground.

"Did something happen?" asked Flennel.

"Oh, Flennel. Well, you see, Team Plasma was her... and then they started kicking Munna...Then Musharana appeared... and showed us something like a dream...And then Team plasma ran off..." Bianca explained.

"I think I followed that. You see, Musharana evolves from Munna, so when it saw Munna in trouble it used its power-making dreams into reality- to save munna. Which means..."

Fennel walked over to a pile of dust on the ground. It was pink in color.

"Is this dream mist? With this I can complete my research!" She put as much as she could into a container and turned to Bianca and Jeff.

"You two come by my house later, okay?" With that she ran off.

"Phew! That was random, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to Fennel's house, then come look for that Pokemon!"

"Okay, sounds like a plan, Bianca."

* * *

><p>After healing Thii, Jeff kept it outside its pokeball. When Bianca asked why, he called it an experiment.<p>

They entered Fennel's house and went upstairs.

"Ta-da! Now I can collect the files of other trainers! Thank you very much!"

"No problem. I was just happy to keep team Galactic from abusing that Pokemon anymore." Jeff replied.

"As a token of my appreciation, I will give you this C-Gear to use!"

The two thanked Fennel and started their journey north.

After a few battles they were approached by none other than Cheren.

"Jeff, stop! We both have a trio badge, let's see who's stronger!"

"Alright, you're on!" Jeff looked down to his Purrloin. "You up for this, Thii?"

The pokmon nodded and got ready for battle.

Oshawott was Cheren's first choice.

Thii went down to water gun.

Assist didn't work out well.

Next up was Pansage, who beat the otter Pokemon easily.

For the next Pokemon, a Purrloin, Cinder was the choice.

The fire pig beat out the cat fairly easily.

"I see, so that's how you battle." Murmured Cheren.

"Out of the way!"

The three looked behind Cheren and saw two Team Galactic grunts, who shoved past them.

"What was that about?" complained Cheren.

"Nothing good, that's for sure."

Then a little girl ran up to them, panicked.

"what's wrong, little girl?" asked Bianca.

"Miss...my Pokemon... Oh..." She started to cry.

"It'll be okay. Don't cry, don't cry. What's wrong with your Pokemon?" Asked Bianca in a soft voice.

"They took it! The men in the funny suits!"

Jeff narrowed his eyes. Someone else was about to get a punch to the face.

"You should have spoken up sooner!" exclaimed Cheren. "Jeff, we're going to get that Pokemon back."

"Of course we are! What kind of man do you take me for?" Jeff replied.

"Bianca! Stay by this girl's side!" Cheren instructed.

"Don't go anywhere," Jeff instructed. "understand?"

"Yes, yes, just go get that Pokemon back!"

"Hang on, let's head back for a second and have that kind teacher heal our teams first!"

Cheren nodded. "Okay."

As soon as they did the ran left, Thii riding on Jeff's shoulder.

They soon came to a cave.

"They ran inside here!" He pointed to bootprints on the ground.

"Right, let's get em!"

Thii meowed in agreement.

"Why is that Pokemon out of its pokeball?" Cheren asked.

"It's an experiment."

"Of what kind?"

"To see if that N guy was right."

The two ran into the cave and confronted the Team Galactic grunts.

"That child cannot use this Pokemon to its full potential," said one grunt.

"Doesn't that make the Pokemon sad?" Asked the other.

"It's the same thing for all of your Pokemon, so hand them over, now!" the first demanded.

"Not happening! Let's do this, Thii!"

The cat Pokemon jumped to the ground and hissed at the grunts.

"Better yet, we'll just take em'!" said the second grunt.

He sent out a Patrat.

This time Thii came out on top.

"What... how could we lose when we have right on our side?" asked the grunt, rhetorically.

"You call stealing people's Pokemon right?" Jeff kneeled down and scratched Thii's ears and the Pokemon purred. "Now give back that Pokemon."

"Not likely!"

Jeff grabbed the collar of the man's uniform and slammed him into the wall of the cave.

The impact caused the man to flinch and drop the pokeball that belonged to the girl.

Thii scampered over and rolled it away.

Jeff released the man and took the pokeball.

"You'll be fine, right Cheren?"

"Of course."

Jeff lowered his arm and Thii jumped onto his shoulder again.

Then he turned.

"YOU DON"T NEED TO RETURN IT!" Yelled a voice.

Jeff looked behind him, as did Thii.

Two more grunts showed up.

"How troublesome," said the first of the newcomers. "Not only do you fail to understand, but you got in our way to boot."

"There's two of you and two of us," said the other. "We'll show you our combined power and teach you we are right!"

Cheren sighed. "So there were more of them. Still, why are Pokemon theives acting so self righteous? Jeff! We've been friends almost all of our lives! We've got each other's backs when it gets tough! Let's show them how it's done!"

"Right! Thii!"

The cat pokmon jumped down again.

The grunts sent out Patrats and Cheren sent out his Oshawott.

Together the two friends defeated the grunts.

Thii jumped back onto Jeff's shoulder for a third time.

"In order to liberate Pokemon from foolish people we will take their Pokemon!"

Cheren pushed his glasses back into place. "Whatever. What a waste of time... Come on, what reason could you have to justify stealing Pokemon?"

"Pokemon trainers like you are making Pokemon suffer."

"What are you talking about? Thii seems pretty happy right now." Jeff was scratching his pokemon's chin and it was purring.

"Someday your eyes will open..." one of the grunts said before they walked off.

"Trainers bring out their pokemon's strength," said Cheren. Pokemon believe in their trainers and respond to that. I don't get their views at all."

He took the pokeball from Jeff.

"I'll return the Pokemon."

"Okay..."

Cheren walked off, and Jeff decided to visit the teacher once more before he progressed with Bianca-

"That's right, Bianca! Come on, Thii."

The Pokemon meowed and Jeff ran off to find the girl.

She found her about where she had been, with the girl.

"Jeff, thank you so much! You two got the girl's Pokemon back!"

"It was nothing! Really!" He said.

"Thank you, mister! Please take these as a thank-you present!"

The girl gave Jeff some heal balls.

"Thanks!"

"Ohh! Those are Heal Balls! They completely heal the Pokemon on the spot!"

Jeff took Bianca and had his team healed, then went hunting for Pokemon, adding a Blitzel named Bolt and a Pidove named Greywing to his team.

He ventured back into the cave and found the TM Thief, teaching the move to Thii.

Then the two headed south.

Soon they met Cheren again.

"Jeff, Bianca, stop!" he ran up to the pair.

"What's wrong, Cheren?" Asked Bianca.

"That dark, tall grass over there," he motioned to a patch of the stuff, "two Pokemon will appear at once there. IN other words, you have to be careful in darker grass."

He turned and began to continue on. "I'm heading to Nacrene City."  
>"Later, then."<p>

"Bye!"

Jeff sighed. "I suppose we should go there too."

When they arrived after a few battles, they were greeted by Cheren.

"Come with me for a sec."

"Wait I really need to-!"

"Just come on."

Jeff needed to get to the Pokemon center to heal his team and buy some potions, but Cheren would have none of it.

He led the two to the Pokemon Center.

Of all places, the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, and you can use these if you want," He handed Jeff a few Chesto Berries.

"...Thanks."

With that, Cheren said something about the Gym Leader using normal types, and how fighting types would give him the upper hand before running off.

Jeff and Bianca walked into the Pokemon center and healed their Pokemon.

Then Jeff purchases some potions and some repels and they left the center.

"What do you say we look around town a little before we hit the gym?" Suggested Jeff.

"Sure! Let's go!" Bianca replied.

After getting some helpful items for their starters and finding a cafe, they headed to the gym.

As they were about to enter, N exited.

"I...want to see things no-one can see." He said.

"Really? Like what?" Jeff asked.

"The truths of Pokemon inside pokeballs. The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect."

N now had a Pidove perched on his shoulder, the previous Purrloin nowhere to be seen.

Thii mrowed angrily at the bird from Jeff's shoulder.

N noticed it.

"I see. So you decided to hear my words after all. Does this mean you agree with my philosophy?"

"I don't entirely understand what you mean by "perfect"... but it would be interesting to know what it's like being inside a pokeball, if that's what you mean. As for how trainers should be, they should care about their Pokemon and their feelings."

Jeff scratched Thii's ears in an attempt to calm him, to no avail.

"Is that so? I think my friends and I should test to see if you can really see this future too."

He nodded and the Pidove flapped its wings, landing on the ground.

"Go get em, Thii."

Thii leaped eagerly off of Jeff's shoulder.

The cat took the bird down.

Jeff called Thii to his side and sent out his Pansage to take on the Tympole.

After a couple of potions and several Vine Whips, the Tympole fell.

Next up was Cinder to fight a Timburr.

Cinder won out and learned Flame Charge.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon," said N. "Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So I need power... power enough to _make _anyone agree with me."

With that, N walked off, but stopped in realization.

"Now I know what power I need. Reshiram! The legendary Pokemon, that along with the hero, created the Unnova region. It's my turn to be hero- and you and I will be friends!"

With that, he departed.

"Bravo, bravo! A magnificent battle if I do say so myself."

Jeff looked to his right and saw a man in his early twenties wearing a white jacket with a white undershirt and white slacks approach them.

He had light skin and long,wavy white hair.

"I've just arrived here from Sinnoh. I'm a tourist and I don't have any Pokemon of my own. I was looking for a tough trainer to be my tour guide, and sure enough I found one!"

"What's your name?"

"Oh forgive me! I'm Ceu. A pleasure to meet you both! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" The man had a perpetual smile on his face.

Jeff looked to Bianca.

"It okay with you if he tags along?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind! The more the merrier I say!"

"Well, if Bianca's alright with it, you can come along."

"Splendid! Just splendid! Are you about to challenge the gym then?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Perfect! Let us proceed with gusto!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow at the man's choice of vocabulary, but continued to the Pokemon center before heading back to the gym.

* * *

><p>Arceus smiled.<p>

He'd come here on vacation of course, but he had discovered Team Plasma's plans for the legendary Pokemon and decided to hand pick this particular young man.

He'd adopted this form and name for secrecy's sake.

He remembered creating Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem to maintain in the balance of good and evil. Rather, positive and negative energies, and lack thereof.

They kept the world from being too positive or negative, and if one were to be used as Team Plasma intended, then the world would be thrown into chaos, and he couldn't allow that.

Nor could he rely on _her _for this; she was busy in Johto, earning new badges and catching new Pokemon.

According to her, it was a request of Cynthia.

So the Alpha Pokemon had taken the job on himself.

He wasn't used to doing work, not since the creation of the universe he ruled, but it was at least not boring.

He didn't look at Unnova much; it was generally left to the Tao trio, hence the myths here that they created this land, despite Arceus having created everything.

But, he would wait until they discovered his existence.

There was no rush.

Right now, he was Ceu, the tourist from Sinnoh with a cheery personality and strange vocabulary.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 1<p>

Alright! So, I got a nice patched White ROM, so that's what we're going with here.

The Arceus here is the same Arceus from Story of Two, and the 'her' he mentioned is Laura; this takes place ten years after Story of Two by the way.

The name he uses, Ceu, is pronounced like the word "Sew".

This isn't the old country, this is Unnova. The people here, particularly Team Galactic and Jeffery, are prone to normal violence, unlike the inhabitants of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

There also might be some mild swearing; Unnova _is _based on America after all, and what would an American action story be without a bit of foul language?

Blood will be minor, nothing like Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, a favorite anime of mine.

Also, this WILL be a PcxBianca fic.


End file.
